columbinewikiaorg-20200213-history
Kacey Ruegsegger
Kacey Ruegsegger was an American student and one of the many survivors Columbine High School Massacre, which claimed the lives of 12 students and a teacher, as well as both perpetrators. Massacre At columbine high school Kacey was in the library reading when the shooting began. When the call went out for everyone to get down, Kacey hid under one of the small tables in the southern bank of computer tables, and pulled a chair in front of herself. One of the gunmen stood in front of where she was hiding and told everyone with a white hat to get up so he could shoot them. They then shot an acquaintance of hers, Dan Steepleton. She also heard the gunmen make a racial slur to someone, something along the lines of: "Oh, a nigger. You're a dead black boy." When they shot the boy who was hiding under the computer table next to her identified as Steven Curnow, she put her head down and covered her ears with her hands. She was then shot in the shoulder and when she cried out, the gunman who shot him told her to "stop your bitching". She lay down then and pretended to be dead. Kacey remained under the table after the person who shot her moved away and she continued to hear bangs, some of which she thought were bombs exploding. After the gunmen left the room, two students tried to help her get out: Scott, brother to victim Rachel who was killed outside, and a girl, Houy. Kacey was unable to move quickly and was trampled by other students who were in a rush to leave the area. She managed to make it out of the building and to the police waiting outside where she was rushed off to the triage area. Just months before the shootings Kacey had transferred to Columbine after two of her friends committed suicide and another had died of leukemia. Her parents wanted her to be in a more positive environment. She suffered multiple injuries including a gunshot wound to the right shoulder, a through-and-through injury to her right hand that medical officials pulled a metal washer out of, and a gunshot graze on her neck. They pulled a shotgun wad out of her shoulder. At the hospital she was given at least two doses of morphine and was still in quite a bit of pain. A steel plate was put in her arm and she went through lengthy physical therapy. She was released from the hospital on May 1, 1999. Trivia *She went on to attend Colorado State University and had hopes of being an American Quarter Horse Association chapter champion in Denver once more, like she was before the shootings. As of April 2006, Kacey is fully recovered and happily married. *Kacey has become an important person to the entire Columbine case, by writing her own perspective on a book she has released in 2019. You can visit her page here. Category:Alive Category:Students Category:Females Category:Survivors Category:Victims